La chute des dominos
by adary
Summary: C'est une créature informe, tapie au plus profond de votre être, qui vous lacère les entrailles de ses griffes tranchantes et vous lessive l'esprit de ses paroles haineuses. On a beau chercher à la dissimuler, à l'étouffer, on ne s'en débarrasse jamais.


_Lâche. Râleur. Bon à rien. Pervers. Traître._

Autant de substantifs qu'il était habitué à entendre et qui commençaient à lui imprégner la peau comme un tatouage hideux.

 _Pessimiste. Arrogant. Incapable. Femmelette. Ingrat.  
_

Francis n'en pouvait plus de cette comédie. Il n'en pouvait plus des sourires forcés et de l'enthousiasme feint. Il en avait assez d'être la risée des autres nations.

 _''Ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à ton cul de temps en temps ? Tu es l'une des nations les plus riches et les plus reconnues du monde, avec des conditions de vie et un climat formidables que beaucoup t'envient, mais non, Môssieur Francis n'est jamais satisfait, il lui en faut toujours plus, parce que Môssieur Francis a l'impression qu'autour de lui tout est meilleur. Et après tu te demandes d'où vient cette réputation qui te colle à la peau. Avant d'accuser les autres tu devrais peut-être te remettre en question, Francis. Le problème ne vient pas de nous, mais de toi.''_

Et ça cogitait, ça cogitait.

Il n'était rien. Ne servait à rien. Que lui restait-il après tout ?

La mode ? Italie l'avait devancé il y a longtemps, et ne disait-on pas que Milan était la capitale de la mode ?

Le français ? Devenu inutile, pédant, prétentieux, et surpassé par l'usage de l'anglais. Plus personne ne perdait son temps à l'apprendre désormais. Et puis Matthew parlait de loin un bien meilleur français que lui de toute façon.

La cuisine ? Avec la mondialisation, ses techniques et son savoir-faire s'étaient exportés à l'étranger, et désormais partout dans le monde des chefs renommés se l'était appropriée. La cuisine n'était plus l'apanage des Français, et ce depuis des années déjà.

Ils avaient raison. Il n'était rien dans le monde moderne, obligé à s'accrocher à l'Europe pour ne pas sombrer, comme une bouée qu'on lui aurait lancée par compassion, ou par pitié. Il se contentait désormais de rêver de sa gloire passée, l'air mélancolique, un verre collé à la main et une cigarette aux lèvres.

À quand remontait la fois où il avait fait autre chose que se complaire dans son malheur, s'apitoyer sur son sort ou rejeter la faute sur les autres ?

Même Alfred lui en avait touché deux mots à l'un de leurs innombrables meetings, la quantité suppléant à la qualité. Et pour qu'Alfred s'en préoccupe, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être tombé bien bas.

 _''Tu sais Francis, le problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à t'adapter au monde moderne. Tu vis encore au temps préhistorique, où avec tes colonies tu te croyais le maître du monde et quand les burgers n'existaient pas. Ça fait des siècles que c'est passé, mec. Il faut que tu arrives à tourner la page. Dans ce monde tu n'es rien, alors fais-toi une raison.''_

Et ça cogitait, ça cogitait.

 _''Regarde-toi. Tu ne fais plus rêver, les gens t'évitent comme la peste, ta population vieillit en ne cessant de répéter 'c'était mieux avant !' et les jeunes attendent avec impatience le moment où ils pourront partir à l'étranger parce que tu ne fais rien pour eux. Tu es une véritable ruine, divisé, au bord de l'inflation, dévoré par le chômage et le mal-être général, et refusant le changement. Tu fais pitié.''_

La graine germait en lui, nourrie par toute la haine qu'il recevait. Haine qui, pour la grande majorité, provenait de lui même sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il cessa peu à peu de prendre soin de son apparence. À quoi bon perdre du temps et de l'énergie dans une activité aussi futile ? À quoi bon se laver quand les autres clament sur tous les toits que vous ne le faites pas ? Son semblant de barbe, autrefois si bien entretenue, poussait désormais de manière anarchique et lui dévorait le visage. Des nuits et des nuits d'insomnie avaient provoqué l'apparition de lourds cernes violacés cerclant ses yeux qui luisaient à présent d'une lueur malsaine et maladive.

La passion les avait désertés il y a longtemps.

 _''Et sinon, à part la grève tu sais faire quoi ?''_

Il se souvenait encore de Rome, le superbe et splendide Rome qui avait finalement disparu comme tant d'autres, lui qui dans sa grande sagesse avait l'habitude de dire 'in vino veritas' tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la barrique de vin où il s'efforçait de décuver. Il devait avoir raison.

Complètement ivre, Francis œilla avec affection la bouteille et le paquet de clopes tous deux à moitié vides. ''Vous au moins m'êtes restés fidèles. Vous êtes les seuls sur qui je peux vraiment compter.'' Ses yeux se mirent soudainement à piquer. ''Vous jurez que… que vous ne m'abandonnerez jamais, hein ?'' Objets inanimés de leur état ils ne répondirent pas, et Francis se sentit plus seul que jamais.

Car personne ne se souciait de lui désormais, petit pays du tiers-monde faisant les gros yeux mais subissant le bon vouloir des autres. Alfred ne semblait se rappeler sa présence que pendant les élections présidentielles à l'occasion desquelles il l'insultait copieusement. Matthieu avait ses propres problèmes à gérer et s'était toujours plus soucié d'Alfred et d'Arthur de toute façon. Yao et Ivan le voyaient comme une mouche gênante et indigne d'intérêt qu'ils écraseraient s'ils le pouvaient, et Arthur se contentait de le mépriser et de le critiquer. Les membres de l'Union européenne n'avaient d'yeux que pour Ludwig qui ne cessait de le rappeler à l'ordre comme s'il était un enfant de huit ans incapable de s'occuper de lui tout seul. Vash le voyait comme le voisin de trop dont il se serait bien passé, Mostefa le haïssait, comme l'ensemble de ses anciennes colonies, et ses propres régions voulaient leur indépendance pour l'amour de Dieu !

Même un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide et une bouteille de pinard à bas prix ne daignaient pas lui parler.

Pitoyable.

* * *

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte, sonnant comme un glas à ses oreilles. Des pas qui résonnent sur le vieux plancher en chêne massif. Il n'y avait qu'Arthur pour entrer sans invitation, habitué qu'il était à faire ses visites hebdomadaires, cherchant un peu de quiétude et quelques rayons de soleil après cinq jours de dur labeur passés sous la pluie londonienne.

''Francis ?''

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trop occupé à succomber à l'appel de la nicotine et à regarder le ballet captivant qu'offraient les gros nuages gris.

Mais Arthur -stupide, stupide Arthur- le connaissait (trop) bien et n'hésita pas à gravir les marches pour rejoindre le cocon douillet dans lequel il était affalé comme une loque, tel un Adonis désuet et suranné essayant de reconstituer le souvenir évanescent de sa beauté et sa gloire de jadis.

Un léger raclement de gorge tira brutalement Francis de ses contemplations. Il releva légèrement la tête et son regard croisa celui amusé de l'autre homme.

''Tu m'as l'air encore une fois bien occupé à ce que je vois.''

Un grognement sans consistance accueillit ses paroles, et Arthur se retînt de rire tout en virant sans ménagement le bazar qui occupait 'son' fauteuil. Bouteilles et canettes vides, chemises sales et journaux s'éparpillèrent bruyamment sur le sol, et il se laissa choir en face de son vis-à-vis avec un soupir de contentement.

''Tu es cette fois d'humeur à parler ou je vais encore devoir faire la conversation tout seul ?''

Un grand silence lui répondit, mais Arthur ne s'en formalisa pas.

''Comme tu veux. De toute façon une discussion avec un mur est toujours plus passionnante qu'avec toi.'' Il se tût et renifla exagérément fort, avant de grimacer de dégoût. ''Ce fumet infect c'est le résultat de tes expériences pour ta prochaine collection ? Relent morbide de Coco Chanel, c'est ça ? Ça ne risque pas d'avoir un succès phénoménal, tu peux me croire.''

Francis savait très bien où il voulait en venir, et il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de participer à son petit jeu, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir. Arthur lui offrit un sourire suave et ramassa l'un des journaux à ses pieds.

''Voyons voir… 'Du papier et du verre retrouvés dans le bac à recyclage du plastique*', mais ta vie est passionnante dis-moi. Endettement public, le chômage qui a encore progressé, le président encore plus détesté qu'hier mais bien moins que demain, montée de l'extrémisme, bref rien de bien nouveau… Ah ! Im Yong Soo a gagné la compétition internationale de boulangerie que tu organises chaque année à Paris ! Ça va faire quoi… la sixième, septième année consécutive que tu la perds ?''

Arthur était décidément un adversaire de taille, bien plus coriace et pernicieux que tous les autres car il avait l'avantage de savoir où appuyer pour que ça fasse mal. Mais cette arme était à double tranchant. Se détournant du spectacle céleste Francis écrasa son mégot sur le cendrier posé à ras le sol avant de fixer son regard torve sur son compagnon.

''Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être occupé à suivre Alfred comme son fidèle petit chien ?''

Arthur leva un sourcil, blasé.

''Même ton sens de la répartie semble s'être fait la malle. Honnêtement, Francis, tu étais plus amusant avant.''

''Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu ne serait-ce qu'une seul fois me traiter « d'amusant »''.

''Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas que je t'apprécie ou quoi que ce soit, mais au moins on se s'ennuyait pas avec toi. Ça, je n'ai aucun mal à l'admettre. Aujourd'hui regarde-toi : toujours à te plaindre...''

Francis s'apprêtait à protester vivement quand Arthur leva une main pour lui intimer le silence.

''Laisse-moi finir. Avant tu avais beau être aussi irritant que tu l'es maintenant, tu croyais au moins en ce que tu entreprenais. Tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête, sans te soucier de ce que pensaient les autres, toujours avec enthousiasme. Et maintenant… ça. Tu te noies dans l'alcool et le tabac et ferme les yeux en espérant que tous tes problèmes s'envolent, alors que tu ne fais que les remettre à plus tard. La politique de l'autruche n'a jamais donné des résultats très concluants, et toi plus que quiconque devrais le savoir.''

''Si tu es venu pour me faire la morale tu peux tout aussi bien repartir. Tout bien réfléchi c'est un ordre, pas une suggestion. Dégage d'ici.''

''Non. Te voir patauger dans ta médiocrité est un spectacle plus que jouissif. Pourquoi continuerais-je de te rendre visite et de supporter ta présence sinon ?''

''Arthur…''

''Pardonne-moi la vulgarité, mais si tu as besoin d'un coup de pied au cul pour te bouger, je serais plus que ravi de te le donner.''

Francis se rua sur l'Anglais et tira violemment le col de sa chemise, lui crachant au visage par la même occasion :

''Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu as le culot de te ramener chez moi et de me critiquer ouvertement ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! Toi qui a commencé ce petit jeu et qui a initié Alfred !''

''Francis, ce n'est pas avec ce comportement que tu…''

''Tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être sans cesse décrédibilisé ? De m'en prendre plein la gueule, encore et encore, parce que je suis une victime idéale ? D'être accusé de trahison, de viol et de je ne sais quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour comprendre que je veux juste une chose : que vous me foutiez la paix !''

Francis se détourna brusquement du Britannique et se passa les mains sur le visage, comme s'il essayait d'étouffer des sanglots qu'il sentait monter. Arthur n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, la bouche entrouverte et le regard ahuri fixant le vide. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son voisin d'outre-manche portait autant d'importance à toutes ces remarques, à tous ces vieux clichés persistants qui ne faisaient plus rire personne. Il avait toujours vu Francis comme un roc inébranlable bravant la houle, et malgré les assauts verbaux et les conflits il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à faire plier.

Râler, se rebeller, se lamenter, accuser, oui, Francis était très fort pour cela. Mais il ne pleurait pas. C'était une règle tacite entre eux, la seule règle du petit Jeu qu'ils avaient commencé il y a bien longtemps. Tous les coups étaient permis, les plus abjects, les plus cruels, les plus sournois, et il était absolument interdit de montrer un tel degré de faiblesse à l'adversaire. C'était ainsi. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques exceptions au siècle dernier, mais parce qu'un tiers était intervenu dans leur querelle, ce qui avait été inadmissible. Il y avait aussi eu l'Entente Cordiale depuis, mais le Jeu avait persisté. Et jamais, pendant le Jeu, Francis n'avait pleuré. Il avait hurlé quand Arthur s'était éloigné avec un Matthew larmoyant dans les bras, il l'avait lorgné avec mépris pendant la guerre de cent ans, il s'était contenté de lui offrir un rictus amer après Waterloo. Même pendant la mise à mort de Jeanne d'Arc Francis n'avait versé la moindre larme. C'est pourquoi voir le Français briser cette règle millénaire déstabilisait plus Arthur qu'il n'aurait souhaité l'admettre. Francis avait finalement cédé après des siècles d'efforts acharnés, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ce n'était pas de l'euphorie qui l'habitait, mais un curieux sentiment… d'abattement.

''Francis…'' commença-t-il, circonspect.

Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, les deux mains agrippant le bord d'une commode à s'en rendre les jointures blanches

N'obtenant aucune réponse il se leva à son tour et s'approcha lentement de Francis, comme s'il avait affaire à un animal apeuré. Un animal apeuré qui restait cependant très menaçant.

''Francis, je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais autant affecté par de telles idioties, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est jamais bien sérieux. Et puis tu dois admettre que tu nous le rends plutôt bien.''

 _Le Jeu n'avait d'intérêt que quand on avait un adversaire à sa hauteur. Dès que l'un des deux joueurs était affecté par un élément externe au Jeu, l'autre devait par n'importe quel moyen le soutenir. Quel intérêt à jouer, sinon ?_

Arthur soupira. Il haïssait ce genre de situation, où ils étaient rappelés à leur condition d'humain, d'êtres sensibles doués d'émotions et de compassion. C'était tellement plus simple de n'être qu'une machine de guerre indolente et sans âme.

''Viens. Tu es resté trop longtemps perché dans ton monde de désillusion, il faut que tu reviennes sur terre. Peut être réaliseras-tu que tout ne va pas si mal,'' tenta-t-il.

Le dos et les épaules de Francis tremblaient légèrement, secoués par ce qu'Arthur assumait être des pleurs silencieux. Il enlaça l'autre homme dans une tentative maladroite de réconfort, et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea d'effroi : Francis ne pleurait pas, il _riait,_ les yeux exorbités et les lèvres étirées pour former un sourire affreux. Il se tourna lentement vers Arthur, les traits figés dans une expression de pure démence.

''Désolé, _England_ …''

Sous le choc Arthur n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand l'autre leva son arme improvisée contre lui.

Il y eut un bruit mat suivit du craquement affreux d'un os qui se brise. Arthur laissa échapper un borborygme étranglé et s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le parquet verni, sans rien pour amortir sa chute. Sa vision se rétrécit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse distinguer qu'une paire de chaussettes trouées s'éloignant vers la porte et ce qui lui parut être le pied ensanglanté d'un lourd chandelier, laissant échapper de temps à autre des gouttes vermeilles s'engouffrant entre les rainures des lattes de bois.

Un claquement de porte, le goût acide de la bile lui remontant dans la gorge, le contact froid du sol sous ses doigts, et puis le noir complet.

* * *

*True Story. Coucou aux habitants de l'Aisne en passant !


End file.
